<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Name of the Wind by SuzuyaJuzo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709360">The Name of the Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuzo/pseuds/SuzuyaJuzo'>SuzuyaJuzo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Mystery, Other, Taverns, skyrim-y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuzo/pseuds/SuzuyaJuzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A traveler comes to a familiar bar, but this time no one can remember him. He changed his appearence but what made this change? and how did it affect his memory?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Name of the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked into the familiar inn, one I'd been visiting since I was young, the difference being now I was different. They would never be able to remember me, I have taken a different form then they remember, no longer human or elf. I see my sister at the bar, I walk over and order a mead. She looks at me carefully, then at someone over my shoulder.  I missed her far off gaze, she always looked like that when deep inside her own imaginative thoughts and kept me up all night telling me stories of worlds that didn't yet exist. <br/>“Mother!" a small voice called for behind me, "Not now darling, I'm working. Go play with your brother, I'm sure he is lonely without you" my sister responded. Though I should probably stop calling her that. <br/>“Excuse me ma'am, but what is your name?"<br/>“My name is Brónach, how about you, traveller?"<br/>"Eònan," I say looking down at my glass. I haven't been back here in almost 25 years, yet she looks at me with a curious glance.<br/>"you remind me of someone," she says simply before sighing and walking away to tend to a customer. <br/>I leave shortly after. even if she does remember it would hurt her to know the truth. She doesn't deserve to get wrapped up in my story, but at least she is okay. That's all that matters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>